<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>命运 by Maxye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607330">命运</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxye/pseuds/Maxye'>Maxye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxye/pseuds/Maxye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>敏感多情的一天</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, 郑允浩/沈昌珉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>命运</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沈昌珉做了个梦。<br/>
<br/>
梦见和郑允浩一起跳命运的人不是他。<br/>
<br/>
这导致他清晨六点多便醒了过来，再也睡不着，望着天花板发呆。<br/>
<br/>
他也不是没有尝试过再次入睡，一会儿跟自己说只是个梦而已，不用太在意。一会儿又想他爱跟谁跳跟谁跳，自己当个厨师或者体育记者也挺好。可是一闭上眼睛，又好像回到了梦里，他站在人海中，看着舞台上的郑允浩和另一个人默契击掌，他使劲挥手，大声叫着郑允浩的名字，可是他的允浩哥眼神扫过他的时候和看其他粉丝没有丝毫不同，兀自欢快地唱着“It's alright. It's okay. 우리가 운명이란 거.”<br/>
<br/>
一点也不ok，沈昌珉胡乱地揉了揉头发，干脆从床上坐起来，洗漱之后便开始准备早餐。但今天尤其心浮气躁，胡萝卜切得歪歪扭扭，吐司也烤焦了。他站在料理台前，双手叉腰盯着桌面好一会儿，最后还是深吸一口气，又重新做了一份。<br/>
<br/>
早餐是做好了，但是他却毫无胃口。于是拿来一个便当盒，将早餐装进去，打算饿了再吃。想了想又多拿了一个便当盒，把刚刚第一次做的那份也装好。<br/>
<br/>
沈昌珉将两份便当放进随身的提包里，离开家来到了公司，今天是他们练习的日子，他来得早，允浩和伴舞们都还没到，练习室里只有他一个人。热身后就练习新学的舞蹈，沈昌珉一开始是这样计划的。在放音乐的时候却有意无意地滑过了今天练习的曲目，点开了命运。<br/>
<br/>
前奏响起的时候他还愣了几秒，但是身体却很快跟上了。几名伴舞推门而入的时候他已经在跳第二遍，像被发现了什么一般匆忙停下音乐，向他们问好。<br/>
<br/>
伴舞略微有些疑惑地问他，今天是要练习命运吗？沈昌珉摇了摇头，解释说只是自己热热身而已。伴舞们也没太在意，又问他吃过早餐了吗。被这么一提醒沈昌珉就觉得肚子有些饿了，趁着人还没来齐，走到一旁拿出了便当。还没来得及吃上一口，门口便传来一道充满活力的声音：“大家早上好！”伴舞们纷纷和到来的允浩打招呼，沈昌珉却因为心里那些别扭的心思连头都没有抬。<br/>
<br/>
那个声音下一刻便凑近了许多：“昌珉早上好！哇这个便当闻起来好香，你也还没吃早餐吗？”<br/>
<br/>
沈昌珉几乎是下意识地注意到了他话中的“也”字。“哥也没吃早餐吗？我这里还有多一份便当。就几块吐司和蔬菜沙拉。”说着从包里拿出另一个便当盒递了过去。<br/>
<br/>
“那就谢谢昌珉啦。今天运气真不错呢，能吃到昌珉准备的早餐。哥一大早去了健身房，然后就直接过来了，还没来得及吃早餐。”郑允浩也没和他客气，随手接过便当盒，正准备拿过来的时候却发现昌珉没有松手。“怎么啦昌珉？”<br/>
<br/>
沈昌珉抬头看了他一眼，把郑允浩手中那个便当盒扯了回来，将另一个推到他面前。“唔...哥吃这个吧，那个好像是我吃过一点的。”<br/>
<br/>
郑允浩欣然接受，他知道昌珉一向在意这些。<br/>
<br/>
两人打开便当盒开始吃早餐，沈昌珉微微侧过身挡住郑允浩的视线，三两下把那块烤焦的吐司塞进口中。<br/>
<br/>
他刚刚也不是没有一点坏心思，想着反正眼前这个人就是致使吐司烤焦的罪魁祸首，干脆就让他自己吃掉算了。但是他对上了郑允浩的眼睛。那双眼睛就在他的面前，带着少许疑惑看着他——太近了，只能看到他一个人。于是沈昌珉一边在心里骂自己不争气，一边把正常的那份便当塞进了郑允浩的手里。<br/>
<br/>
郑允浩自然是不知道弟弟心中的纠结的，吃过早餐后便组织着大家开始今天的练习。一切似乎和往常一样，练习结束后郑允浩和伴舞们笑闹着，说要请大家去楼下喝咖啡，一群人便欢呼着跟着他离开了练习室。<br/>
<br/>
沈昌珉慢吞吞地收拾着东西，跟离开的人告别，直到练习室再次只有他一个人。看着大家簇拥着郑允浩离开，又不由得想到清晨的梦。郑允浩无论走到哪都可以轻而易举地成为人群中的焦点，有天赋又有热情，仿佛天生就该当艺人。他呢，却是因为一些极其偶然的因素才走上了这条路，走到了郑允浩的身边。他是感谢这样的命运的，却又因为其中的不确定性感到不安：如果重来一遍，或者哪里出了点微小的差错，郑允浩还会认识沈昌珉吗？<br/>
<br/>
沈昌珉停下了收拾东西的动作，望着门口发呆。直到突然出现的门口郑允浩打断了他的思绪，他吓了一跳，一时间不知道该做出怎样的反应，就呆呆地看着郑允浩朝自己走来，半天才说出一句话：“哥不是请他们喝咖啡去了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“怎么能少了我们昌珉那一份呢？”郑允浩朝他递出了手里的咖啡，“我就猜你还没走，哥也请你喝咖啡，就当是谢谢昌珉今天早上的便当。”<br/>
<br/>
沈昌珉接过咖啡，小小地啜了一口，又听见郑允浩说：“昌珉是不是有什么要和我说的？”沈昌珉看了看咖啡，又抬头看了看郑允浩，“谢谢哥还记得我的口味，咖啡很好喝。”<br/>
<br/>
“昌珉，”郑允浩无奈地笑着，“你知道我说的不是这个。”他走到沈昌珉身边坐下，抬起手似乎想要揉揉沈昌珉的头发，但最后还是拍了拍肩膀。<br/>
<br/>
沈昌珉默默低下头喝了口咖啡。郑允浩能发现他不对劲，对此他没感到太大意外，就像郑允浩反常的时候他也总能第一时间察觉。可是那些虚无缥缈的梦，内心深处的自卑与依恋，沈昌珉说不出口。<br/>
<br/>
“哥陪我跳一次命运吧。”沉默片刻后沈昌珉说。<br/>
<br/>
郑允浩说好。两个人站起来，沈昌珉拉住了准备要去放音乐的郑允浩，“不用放音乐了，就我们自己唱吧。”郑允浩也答应了。<br/>
<br/>
还是第一次只有他们两个人跳这首歌，没有观众，没有伴舞。但沈昌珉尤为认真，很用心地看着镜子里他们一起表演的画面。<br/>
<br/>
一曲终了。两个人都有些气喘，坐在地上休息。郑允浩低头看了看手掌心，开玩笑说：“昌珉刚刚击掌好用力，哥的手掌心都红了。”说着把手掌往前伸。沈昌珉不轻不重地在上面拍了一下，没有什么诚意地笑着道歉：“对不起，下次会注意一点的。”<br/>
<br/>
不管怎么样，沈昌珉觉得心里轻松了一些，话好像也更容易说出口了：“能和哥一起跳舞，真的很高兴。”<br/>
<br/>
郑允浩伸手握住了沈昌珉的手，也不说话，静静地等着他的下文。<br/>
<br/>
“其实我的命运更有可能是不被哥认识，我在某个角落默默地注视着哥而已。”<br/>
<br/>
“那哥就去找你。”郑允浩多少明白了沈昌珉情绪的来由，“昌珉不也是知道的吗，比起命运，我更相信自己的努力。”<br/>
<br/>
“哥肯定会继续在舞台上放光的，身边的那个人也不是非我不可。我可能再没有那样的际遇去当一个艺人，和哥就像两根平行线。”<br/>
<br/>
“那如果昌珉当厨师，我会喜欢上你做的菜。如果是记者，我也会关注你的报道。比起一起站在台上，也许相互吸引、彼此应援才是我们的命运。平行线不就是一起肩并肩走下去吗？”郑允浩伸手按着沈昌珉的后脑勺，将自己的额头贴近他的额头，“昌珉呐，别怕。”<br/>
<br/>
我的傻哥哥，沈昌珉在心里叹了口气，怎么可能不怕呢，只要我还爱你，我就会一直怕，一直像今天这样患得患失。<br/>
<br/>
但是至少今晚可以睡个踏实的觉，他想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>